prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madnessreaver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cptn Mac Marshall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermutantslayer450 (Talk) 10:32, December 15, 2009 PARIAH Wiki Thanks for your post about PARIAH. I'm very glad to know another Prototype fan understands the whole PARIAH-not-being-Captain-Cross thing. Nearly all other Prototype fans that I know think Captain Cross is PARIAH. I'm really thankful you put that on the wiki. Thx, Kooro Review edits Hey. Good job on the wiki. You're doing a lot of good here. The only problem is, you seem to have a few spelling mistakes in your edits. So, if you could, can you proofread your edits please? Thanks.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 01:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: We Need I have no idea how to change the icon for this wiki. If you now, feel free to. The correct name for Pariah is PARIAH< yes, but Blackwatch will reamain as it is. The comic page is absent because it wasn't made by the same company as the game, therefore not canon, and that is what this wiki goes by. By Vital Statistics, if you mean health, I wouldnt know anything about that; consult a PC user. You are free to organize categories all you like. And the wikis are set so that side-bars are the same on every wiki, and every wiki is like that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs aren't really needed at all for Prototype. The missions are straightforward and pretty linear. If the question of why there isn't one is brought up enough, I can consider it.We don't need a voice actor page. We document the actors on their character's pages. If they want more detailed info, there isn't anything stopping them from going to Google. I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about on the third item, but if you are saying we need a wikianswers thing, we have one, and a link right there. I have not made the Node of Intrigue pages or, quite frankly, even watched them. You can make links or even have videos hosted by Youtube right there on pages if you feel like it should be done. And we don't have the comic pages because we go by the Prototype game made by Radical Entertainment. We don't go by a comic series made by someone else. If you want the comic page that much, you are free to make your own Prototype wiki and add whatever you want there.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 14:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if the comic book was looked over and decided canon by RE. This wiki is for the game Prototype, not any of its knock-offs. And, we could use an admin, and even though you are the most active here, your spelling, grammar, and the fact that you continue to argue with me even after I've told you no multiple times measn you obviously aren't ready.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 20:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pariah to PARIAH You can do that yourself, you know. Just hit "move page" at the top of it.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 23:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: How Long Well, for starters, you need to not caps me out. That is considered shouting, and therefore harrasment, which is grounds for blocking if it continues. Second, I told you: you need to improve you're spelling and grammar. Plus, this wiki is small. I'm not even sure it needs two admins on it. Along with the fact that, regardless of the fact you have dropped the issue, you still bugged me about the comic eben after I told you no multiple times. I'm sorry, but you just aren't ready to be an admin. The icon isn't essential to the wiki, but if it means that much to you, tell me how to change it and I can see about doing that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 21:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Plus, that right there. Some immaturity. You ignore the facts I just gave you, and assume I don't make you an admin because I don't like you. I never let my personal feelings or views get in the way of my editing. If you don't get adminship here, it's no one's fault but yourself.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 14:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Character article titles It is sufficent to just mention the name of the character. Generally, wikis tend to omit ranks from article titles, from Wikipedia, through the Fallout Wiki to CnC. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Comic Since it expands the universe and was authorized by the authors, I believe the stuff is relevant to the scope of the wiki... just be careful when adding stuff. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Di-code I'm going by the in-universe designations. The only term super soldiers are referred to with is "D-Code". http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) PARIAH Yes, he is infected, otherwise, why would Blackwatch bother? The Infected characters category is a general category for any character that isn't a civilian, Marine or Blackwatch - basically, Greene, Mercer, Pariah and the Supreme Hunter. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Answers # No idea. I guess SM made the call. # Article titles should be singular, as they refer to the general type of a character or enemy. Hunter subtypes should have their individual articles, tho. # PARIAH isn't an abbreviation, so I decapitalized it. Generally, Prototype's subtitles have some freaky issues with capitalization, so I decapitalize them as much as possible. # According to the official game guide, Redlight and Blacklight are different versions of the same virus and even in the game, they are clearly two generations of the same virus that existed since time immemorial. I simply named it after the latest incarnation. # They're the same virus, the one in Hope didn't have Mercer's tinkering in it. As for Pariah not having symptoms, it's probably the same reason why Alex doesn't display any signs of Blacklight infection as, well, he IS the virus, just like Pariah. # Nah, you didn't. As for the comic, I think just a summary is ok. I have the comics and they're a pretty shitty expansion of the universe. I don't think Radical reviewed the script beyond giving a general approval. A summary article is fine, we don't need a series of articles - remember, the less, the better. # You know, the best thing to do now would be to finish the missing WoI articles. Can you do it? Regards, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Future of the wiki Hi, due to recent problems on this wiki, I've decided to create a place for discussing the future of this site. It'd be great see you participate in determining the future of the Wiki in a democratic way. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Please check out the Future of this Wiki blog post to see if you are ok with the proposal that I have for the current bureaucrat/admin situation on this Wiki. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What if it WAS him? While it is certainly possible, it's too much of a coincidence. I believe that it was a simple calculation: he changes his stance, so that he appears to be agreeing and then rigs the vote, so that in the end, he ''reluctantly accepts the vote of the community - that his rules should be obeyed on the wiki. Right now we have a more pressing matter - who should be the next bureaucrat/admin? If you have an idea, leave a comment in the blog. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey There Hey Reaver, long time no see (three months?). How's life? Enjoyed Christmas? Listen, with the accouncement of the new Prototype game, we need to revise the wiki's categories. I've started with characters and would greatly appreciate the help. The plan is thus: reorganize categories, so that weapons, characters etc. are put into game categories: * Weapons from Prototype 1 go into Category:Prototype 1 weapons * Vehicles from Prototype 1 go into Category:Prototype 1 vehicles * Characters from PRototype 1 go into Category:Prototype 1 characters (those that are mentioned-only, eg. Michael K. Allan or PARIAH go into Category:Prototype 1 mentioned-only characters) And so on and so forth. Up for it? It's just a little over two hundred articles. BTW, I like Doc Killjoy too ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Alex Mercer Hi. do you know how to source an statement You can see the original source on my talk page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 05:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The Two New Images answer Your welcome and I found thouse images from official EGM prototype 2 facebook page.BerzekerLT 18:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, i'm from [http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vatsa1708 Assassin's Creed Wiki], came across this wiki while searching about the game. I'm more than happy to help around here with templates and such. I would also like to know who the Bureaucrats or Sysops of this wiki. There are some pages that need to be deleted and the main page needs to be fixed. We can also decide a background image for this wiki along the two active users I have come across here. You can check my contribution on the AC wiki if in doubt. Looking forward for a reply man. :) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I have been to Tagaziel's page, and seems he has been inactive for sometime and I'm not eligible for Bureaucracy since i'm new to this wiki. You, however have enough contribution to request for a Bureaucracy. I'll help as much as I can. Think about it. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 15:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Tagaziel's has been inactive since December. You have enough edit counts and have been here longer than me, so you have the eligibility for Bureaucracy. You can then make me a sysop and we can fix this place together. What do you think? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 07:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for agreeing. :) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Good. I too have left a request on the community page, just in case. ;) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Head hancho Hey, a friend told me that you might be a good beaura or syops. Look at this wiki, it NEEDS one. Please man... User:ZombieKilla726 02:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Already Exists Hmm, I just cropped the blackbars and reuploaded the same images, and the only new ones are the in-game icon image and the Blade concept art. And about the reply for admin, a central wikia staff member suggested I start a post about this issue. So, here's the adoption request page and the forum i started, any correction to it can be made by you alone. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :NP man. :) You seen the links I have posted above yet? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah well now the Central Wikia wants the opinion of the Prototype wiki user/community, hence the forum. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Quote temp Just a trial man, if you don't like it i'll revert it. Just to clarify, could you mention a page here with the "Quote" temp you are talking about. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :okay, the real reason for this trail is, since we are getting another game and PROTOTYPE has become a series, we add quotes to a lot of article and ppl who read them can click on the little src link to know which game it is from, the first or the second. And the one used to write dialogues on the Web of Intrigue characters are known as dialogue temps. And like mentioned above, your feedback has more value and if you don't like the new quote temp i can change it back to the old one. :) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page You may have noticed a lot of templates by me, those are all for the main page and in order for it to take effect/look good the MediaWiki:Wikia.css must be updated. But we need sysop rights for that so those temp's can wait until we get a sysop. For now, i'll add the "Heller throws down" trailer and "Claws" on the main page. About the headers, i'll leave an original header intact (helping Out), upload custom images for 2 headers(News and Content) and also, tweak the code for another header (the vid and featured article). So you have 3 options, chose one and i'll make it for all the main page headers. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 20:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hey man, don't know if you saw this forum post, but your opinion is required. And if you have anymore suggestions, please leave them on the comments section. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello Reaver! (Can I call you Reaver?) Our request for admin has been granted and I am this wiki's new Administrator and Bureaucrat. And since you have been a strong contributor and also a veteran, I have made you an Admin/Sysop. Please add this to your user page; Remove this code after adding it to your user page. You can have a look at the for further instructions of your work around the wiki. I also suggest you to keep an eye on the forums, regarding new policies and other matters. Thank you. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 21:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Icon Well, isn't this the icon for Mercer form in-game? Maybe they are going to use this one for Heller aswell (just guessing here). If you have any other icon in mind please say. And what's wrong with the new admin temp? Did you like the previous one? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 03:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you meant the image. Now that you mention, the previous one does look good on the current temp color (red background and black font). I'll change the image back, add the temp to your page and remove the code from here. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 03:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so I did a bit of tweaking and now you can have any image you want. Just upload the image as "AdminMadnessreaver.png", it should be in format. I have changed the code above to make the changes. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 05:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I thought you preferred another image, still lets leave the code that way. Put the template on your page now with a desired image. ;D And I doubt we will be needing anymore admins here, we can recruit a few good editors and form a staff panel and give them rollbackrights. What say you? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 13:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) New Prototype 2 images The new images are all over the web Reaver, BerzekerLT uploaded five of them yesterday. You can also find them on facebook. And why haven't you still added the admin header? (Just asking) [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 18:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Request page Hey Reaver, i'll be deleting the adminship request page. Reason, our's is a small wiki, vandalism and spamming is rare and we always have an active user to revert vandalism; either the rollback user, or me and you. When the wiki expands, I can grant worthy and deserving users rollback rights and two admins are more than enough to take care of this place. What say you? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Timeline No misunderstanding man. Like it said, it was a test, but before i could rollback, PC crashed, been having trouble with the connection whole day. So just had to wait this long to revert. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:One of Swords Contest Answered the questions, were easy though. XD Thought about starting a walkthrough for PROTOTYPE? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 04:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Countdowntimer Sure I can, I did one for the trailer release. I'm just waiting for a proper date to be announced by "Radical". They might announce a date at the E3... [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 06:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Biobomb Could you post a link, where did you read about this? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 02:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Nvm, found it, try sourcing anything new you add. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 02:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I use Photoshop to make a gif. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 04:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prototype 2 First Look Preview Well now we know what the thing which got it's arm ripped was, "Juggernaut" and not a Brawler hunter as we have stated in Heller's article. We already have the rest of the info. I'll think of a navigational template which can be added to the main prototype 2 articles, so it helps new users search for the info. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 05:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's just Gamespot being stupid again. They usually do this, add a dead video link. There is no vid, they do this sometimes. XD [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 06:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well some ppl in the comments have complained too. Might aswell wait for them to fix it. Also, I heard The Beast we have is called as "Behemoth" and is mention on facebook. If you come across this reference, could you post me the link? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 06:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Great timing man, I was actually watching those vids. XD [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 19:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-categorization Hey Reaver. I was going through the categories the other night and found that all of them say Prototype 1. Fact is it should have been just Prototype. I saw a message above, from the previous admin regarding the move, but it's supposed to be; Prototype, Prototype Characters, Prototype Locations and so on. I'm planning on moving them back to the original, I think I can get a few more users to help us. What do you think? :On a side note, a slider has been made to replace the contents section on the main page. They have been linked to four main categories. I have been searching for an image that might explain characters but haven't found any yet. Here's the , still have to add a few quotes. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 05:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Contest No, I didn't win the contest. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']]''Gentek'' 13:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) //Blacknet It was unlocked with the password. Don't know why you are having trouble... ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Only reason i'm still awake. XD ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 19:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's time locked, means it'll open on 30th of this month around 10:30. They haven't mentioned the timezone. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 20:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) WoI They will still be under the node category, every target from Prototype and Prototype 2. The new targets category is instead of the Deceased characters category for the WoI targets. They are under the characters category. This will help users navigate through all the characters once the is implemented on the main page (Still looking for a characters related image). The main Web of Intrigue page can be made as a Disambig, explaining a little details about both the web and subsequent page/subpage can be made for Mercer and Heller's targets. And as for the Prototype 2 WoI targets category. I have seen enough mention of "Gay and Dicks" as page beginners, don't know about you but i completely hate that. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox So, like the new infobox used on Mercer's page? If any changes are to be made, leave me a note. I'm off for the night. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 21:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Walkers Hey reaver, I wanted to double-check with you on the runner page about mercer and heller not being runners. Could you explain this to me? Shivalry 22:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC)ShivalryShivalry 22:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) One more thing Alright I do understand that, However i do recall Alex at least once being called a runner in one of the other WOIs, and if i recall it was by a marine commander. Would this mean the commander was mistaken in saying that? Shivalry 23:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC)ShivalryShivalry 23:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo and Chat? Log in to the chat man, let's talk. And don't mind the noobs, he's probably just trolling. All he had to do was consume the 128 WoI targets. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 20:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) AWA If you wish to improve your wiki to a higher quality of standard, try taking a page from the Combine overwiki's book. Hope this helpsMinivaughan1 14:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :No thank you. We prefer our less active wiki, over AWA. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sourcing Hey Reaver, I would like you to post the source for Wendy and Collete Heller's article. It's regarding their names and I just noticed that you haven't sourced it. If you do not know how to source the article, just post the link where you found their names.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I have deleted Wendy and Collette Heller's page as they are sourceless. I found a few sites but it seems they have copied the info from here. WE can't post speculated information or sourceless ones as thousands read most of our articles. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 05:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Where I was I was getting married and my Law degree. Also, playing a lot of other games :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Prototypes Good work on the Prototypes page. You can create the page, a bit of formatting and we might even add it to the main page as a featured article. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 11:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Make sure not to make that section too detailed, that way they'll have to visit the main characters articles. Hope you wouldn't mind if I reworded a bit in that sandbox? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 15:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::A bit detailed, but not much to distract from the main articles. So it can stay. Create the article, ignore any notification of the deleted version.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Please pay more attention to grammar. Your edits are good content wise, but they always require someone else to go over and polish. Ebrainiac 15:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC)